


My Heart. Your Hands.

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Absent Parents, Adultery, Betrayal, Child Abandonment, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Ruki answers a call from his friend Marianna, who also happens to be Aoi's wife and mother to Aoi's daughter Luna Ray. She's asking to stay with him for the night, with her daughter in tow. Ruki knows that things haven't been good between Aoi and Marianna for a while but what has happened that has caused her to finally leave? This question as well as others are answered, as she breaks down on his kitchen floor and spills everything, giving Ruki a rage that burns so hot, he vows that Aoi will pay and pay dearly. No one messes with Marianna and Luna on his watch, even if it is their husband and father.





	My Heart. Your Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen and up for now as I have no mature scenes in this, except for some language. However, it may change is I decide to continue this story. But for now, it's a one-shot. There is a lot of Aoi bashing in here and I'm sorry my Aoi lovers, it hurt me too. 
> 
> Ruki Tax!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Matsumoto%20Takanori/de342fc8c5c3df13d6748e32349b4e8b_zpskdxjeiyg.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus Ruki GiF:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Matsumoto%20Takanori/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f45306e73_zpsnmtldj4g.gif.html)  
> 

Marianna Shiroyama was many things. She was a wife. A mother. A singer and a dancer. She was compassionate, independent and was not scared to stand on her own. She had a lot of good qualities, or so she had been told through out her life and she tried to be a decent and kind person. Her motherhood had been an accident which lead to her marriage. She and her husband didn’t choose to get married because they wanted to be, they did it because her husbands family was extremely old-fashioned and told them point blank, once they were informed of Marianna’s pregnancy, that they needed to get married ASAP otherwise there was going to be trouble. Neither she or Aoi wanted to go there, they hadn’t been together very long, at least to them. To others, two years was long enough but not in their opinion. They had essentially been forced to marry and before their daughter, Luna Ray, was born too. 

Originally, she and Aoi had been just fine being pregnant and unmarried, in fact, they had been incredibly excited to welcome the birth of their child. But the marital aspect had taken some of the wind from their sails and almost, almost made it feel like it was a burden to bare. But they had sucked it up and dealt with it and a few months later were married in a simple ceremony. No fan fare and no bells or whistles. Just her, Aoi, his parents and their two witnesses, Ruki and Boa, their officiant and a courthouse. They didn’t want ceremony or parties or any of the sort because they didn’t look at it as a happy thing that needed to be celebrated, they looked at it, as a forced occurrence, the epitome of shotgun and a means to an end. 

This line of thinking lead to more thoughts on the things she was, in regards to this marriage, at least, at first. She had been bitter, unhappy, angry and vengeful and so had Aoi. The first couple years of their wedded lives had been incredibly rocky and turbulent. They were forever arguing and fighting, something they had never actually done before hand and more than once it had almost shattered their entire relationship. Somehow though, they had managed to pull through the hell that had been their lives and enter into a period of fragile and shaky peace. As their daughter continued to grow, so did they, right along with her. They became an unstoppable force, a dynamic duo that was as strong as steal and the epitome of ‘Relationship Goals!’ Thus begun their lengthy period of harmonious bliss and tranquility that had lasted the past few years. But it was a period, that had suddenly come to an end. 

Marianna had started to notice the changes a few months ago. Aoi would come home from ‘work’ hours after the rest of the band had. She had known each time because if it got too late, and she hadn’t heard anything back from her husband, she would call Ruki and ask when they would be finishing. Almost every time, he would go deathly silent and then release a long sigh and tell her that they had finished up hours ago and that Aoi had finished earlier than that, telling the guys that he had errands or some other excuses, then leave and not come back again. When he would eventually come home, he would be closed off and snappy with her. 

At first she wouldn’t retort or give him anymore excuses to be a dick, that was until one night, he took his mood out on Luna. When this happened Marianna had lost her shit and absolutely nailed his ass to the floor and steam rolled him for his temperament with their daughter. Explaining that he was completely out of line and she wouldn’t tolerate her daughter being treated like shit by her father. He never took a nasty temper with Luna again but he also barely showed her any interest from then on and Luna had started to suffer for it. 

She only realised how much it had affected her when she had been called earlier today, to tell her that Luna had gotten suspended from nursery school, for hitting out at her teacher and fellow students, that was when Marianna said enough was enough. She had sat down with her daughter, a few hours after collecting her and asked the little girl, why she was acting so awful when she wasn’t an awful little girl. And Luna had stayed silent for a long time before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs, throwing her little body into Marianna’s and wailing that she missed her daddy and that she was sure that he didn’t love her anymore. Because if daddy still loved her, why didn’t he cuddle with her any longer, or play with her, or read her, her bed time stories? Marianna had started to cry with Luna, as she listened to the little one completely spill all her fears and fledgling emotions. It was then that, in a rare event, Aoi actually came home when he was supposed to and had asked what was going on. 

Marianna had looked him dead in the eye then yelled that he was what was going on. That he was the cause of their little girl being absolutely heart broken, so much so that she had been suspended because she had acted out, because she missed him and was convinced that he didn’t love her anymore. Marianna had watched in horror, as his eyes showed no expression and he turned and left their house again, without saying a word, the front door closing with a finality that caused Marianna to finally snap. It was over, she was done and she was going to find out just what the fuck was going on with Aoi. 

That night, after calming Luna down and making excuses about why Aoi left again, Marianna put her daughter down for the night and then made her way into her husbands studio. She stood inside the room for a few minutes, staring at the object of her intentions, deliberating on whether or not she should do what she was about to do. They had always swore that they would never do this to each other, that they would allow each other to have privacy but after these past few months, Marianna was finding that she simply didn’t give a fuck anymore and to hell with the consequences. And before she had even finished the thought, her legs were moving and soon she found herself in front of his mac book. His phone was with him but he had his messages linked to his laptop, so a copy would always be sent to the computer. She sat in the desk chair and after taking a few deep breaths, she opened up the lid and logged into his computer. 

She didn’t know his password but he had put a hint and she was able to figure it out. The password being 291013 the date that they had begun their relationship, as well as 012016, Luna’s date of birth and before she knew it, she was in and looking at his desktop. The wallpaper pulled at her heart, as it was a picture of Aoi, herself and Luna a few days after she was born. It was the first time Aoi laid eyes on her, because he had been away in a different country when she had went into labor and Ruki, had, had to be with her in the delivery room because her mother was back in their home country. As she looked at the screen, she felt her breath hitch, they both looked so happy, looking down on the sleeping face of their new baby. Pulling her attention from the photo, she balled up her courage and opened the messages app and immediately, she found something amiss. There was the expected messages of course, friends and family, as well as a group chat between the GazettE boys. She skimmed past these but then froze on a name that she didn’t recognize. ‘Makao.’ 

She had never once heard him mention a woman by that name and so she opened up the messages and felt her heart break instantly. The second most recent text was a picture of the woman, completely naked, lying on a bed with a caption off ‘When do I get to have you in my bed again?’ a winking emoji at the end. And the most recent was Aoi’s reply, right around the time he walked out earlier and all it simply said was ‘Now. I’m on my way.’ She felt the tears fall, as she scrolled through some more of their past messages. She had seen naked photos of Aoi and more of Makao, as well as a lot of sexting and wishful hopes. These went back for months and Marianna couldn’t believe it. She had hoped against hope that he had just been having a rough time of it lately and that was why he was the way he was, disinterested in spending time with her or their child. And when it came to sex, she had figured that the reason why it hadn’t happened in ages, was because he’d just been too tired and aggravated to make love to her, no matter how hard she tried to get things going between them. Now she knew why, he wasn’t sleeping with her any longer because he was basically getting daily sex from someone else. His attitude was obviously because he wanted this Makao and Marianna and Luna were just irritating obstacles in his path, that he didn’t know how to get rid off. Well, she would save him the trouble. 

With eyes blinded in tears, she printed off copies of all of their messages and slipped them into a large envelope. He wasn’t going to get away with this shit without being shamed for his behavior. He had made an absolute fool out of her and had let some dumb bitch get in between their family. He had tossed his family aside like they were no better than days old trash, well no more. She would take her baby and go. It wasn’t like she couldn’t support them both easily. She closed the app out and logged off the laptop, closing the lid. She got up and made her way to the door, taking one last cursory look around the room before shutting off the light and walking out, closing the door behind her. 

A little while later, Marianna looked down at the bed and nodded at her handiwork. He would have no chance to not notice this. She had laid out all of the text messages across the bed neatly, with a large sheet of paper in the middle that she had written a personal message on along with her wedding ring. Satisfied with her work, she turned from the bed that had been she and Aoi’s sacred space, for almost five years, picked up her last suitcase, the rest already stored in her car and left her bedroom, leaving the light on but closing the door. She then made her way down the hall and into Luna’s room, waking the little girl up and getting her robe on her as well as her slippers. Within minutes, they were standing outside their front door and taking one last look at their house, they turned and climbed into the car, pulling from the driveway and never looking back. 

As she drove, she called Ruki, who picked up immediately. 

‘Hey Annie, what’s up? You never call this late. Is Aoi not home again? He didn’t say anything this time and left at the same time as we did.’ He said, his voice sounding a little muffled as though he was eating something, while trying to talk. 

‘Ruki, I’m so sorry about this but can...can Luna and I stay with you? Just for tonight? My mother is in her holiday home currently but its a long way out from town and Lulu is tired enough as it is.’ Marianna asked, her voice choking up as she tried to hold back her tears. But it seemed that Ruki had already figured this out. 

‘Marianna...have you been crying? Are you about to start again? What’s going on? Is it Aoi!? What did he do!?’ 

‘Please Ruki! Can we just come to your place and I’ll explain everything then?’ Marianna pleaded. 

‘Sure. But I hope you don’t mind sharing a bed with me. I’m at my apartment, rather than my house and it’s only a one bedroom. I can’t sleep on the couch, because of my back otherwise I would give you two girls the bed.’ Ruki replied, his tone embarrassed as he explained. 

‘That’s fine. I don’t care, just as long as I have somewhere to sleep Luna.’ She replied hastily. 

‘Of course. I’ll make the sofa up for her, so that you can put her down as soon as you get here. You’ve never been to my apartment before, so I’ll send you my address now and I’ll see you soon ok? One last thing, am I going to want to kill Aoi?’

‘Maybe Ruki. Maybe. I’ll see you soon.’ Marianna answered and then hung up. A few minutes later she had Ruki’s address and made her way there, following her GPS. 

After about twenty minutes or so, she was pulling into Ruki’s apartment complex and finding the lot for visitors, parked up and got out from the car, grabbing her overnight bag and then pulling Luna from the car gently, as she had fallen asleep again. She shoved the door closed with her hip and locked the vehicle making her way into the building after Ruki had buzzed them in. As she stood in the elevator, waiting for her floor, she had to force herself to blink back her tears. All she wanted to do was wail out her pain and betrayal but she had to be strong. Soon the elevator dinged and she stepped out onto the floor that Ruki’s apartment was on and made her way to his door, knocking once she got there. Within moments, it was opening to show Ruki on the other side, his state of semi dressed, taking her aback for a moment. She had never seen him as anything other that completely put together. But right now, he was shirtless and wearing red, low slung and soft looking PJ bottoms. He was..incredibly attractive she realised, well more so than she already knew, he was also covered in various tattoo’s. She knew he had them of course, she just didn’t know where, apart from the ones that would be displayed on his fore arms, or how many. She struggled with her overnight bag for a moment, trying not to drop it or jostle her daughter. Ruki, seeing this, launched into action and grabbed Luna gently, turning her around and pulling her into him carefully, moving slow and steady so as not to waken the child. 

‘Get yourself inside Mari, I’ve already started some tea. Get settled, get comfortable and I’ll put Luna down for you ok? The bedroom is just right down that hallway there, it’s the door at the very bottom.’ Ruki directed as he lead her inside, past the genkan and into the main entrance way of the apartment. 

‘Thank you Ruki. I really appreciate this, you have no idea. I promise we’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow.’ Marianna replied quietly as she made her way down the hallway. 

Ruki watched as Marianna made her way to his bedroom and felt his blood boil. Something bad had definitely happened and he was sure it had something to do with Aoi. He had, had his suspicions for a while, from pretty much as soon as that first call came from Marianna, inquiring when they were finishing up for the day. He didn’t know what to think, because sure running an errand and coming home late was totally normal and understandable every so often or like once a week, but doing it almost every day? That was not and there were only a few select truths in a scenario like that. Ruki didn’t realise he had tightened his grip on the small girl in his arms until she woke up with a squeak of discomfort. His eye’s widened and he immediately loosened his grip although keeping it firm, so as not to drop the tiny human in his arms. He felt her move and looked at her, a smile forming on his lips when her gorgeous blues, rare in a half Asian child, connected with his chocolate. She cocked her head to the side in question and then spoke, her voice small and quizzical. 

‘Uncle Ruki? Why are you holding me? Where’s mommy?’

‘Hush, hush sweetie. Your mamma is right down the hallway in my bedroom, getting changed into her bed time clothes. I took you from her because she was struggling to hold you and the heavy bag that she had. You’re both staying with me tonight.’ Ruki cooed in a soft, soothing voice, while rubbing her back and making his way into his living room. Laying her down on the couch and tucking her under the huge fluffy blanket that he and pulled from the closet earlier. 

‘So...like a sleepover Uncle Ruki?’ She asked innocently, her eyes drooping again. A clear sign of her tiredness. 

‘Yes my little lovely. Exactly like a sleepover.’ He replied, poking the tip of her nose playfully, making the little girl giggle. 

‘But we didn’t get to play any games.’ Luna stated, stifling a yawn. 

‘No we didn’t. We’ll do that next time ok?’ 

‘Ok. Next time. Hey, uncle Ruki?’ 

‘Yes sweetie?’

‘Can I have a hug?’ 

‘Of course you can. Come here.’ He said opening his arms, feeling his heart break when he felt just how tightly Luna Ray clung to him. She had never hugged him like this before, what the hell was going on? He let his thoughts float around his head as he continued to hug Luna, letting her decide when she was done. A few minutes later, she shifted and Ruki let her go, tucking her back in once she had laid down again, patting the space beside the little girl and within moments, Coron had hopped up and snuggled up to Luna who pulled the dog a little closer, nuzzling her face into the soft fur at his neck. 

‘Goodnight uncle Ruki.’ 

‘Goodnight Luna star. Get some sleep.’ Then to his dog. ‘You watch over her tonight Coron.’ The little dog yipped softly and then settled against the child once more. 

He then got up from the sofa and turning all lights off, except for the small table lamp beside the couch, so that Luna could sleep without too much light disturbing her. He made his way into the kitchen and transferred the tea he’d made, into a teapot and grabbed two mugs, placing all three items on the kitchen table, then sat, waiting for Marianna to come in. He wasn’t waiting long as a few minutes later, she walked into the kitchen in a purple satin PJ set and her long robe on her, which was also satin but black and took a seat facing him, setting an envelope to the side. Ruki smiled reassuringly and then went to work pouring the tea, sliding a mug over to her carefully. 

They sipped in silence for a while before Ruki decided to broach the subject. 

‘What happened Mari? In all the years we’ve known each other and been friends, you have never once asked to stay with me, even when you and Aoi were at your worst. So what happened?’ He asked gently, setting his cup down and leaning forward, his arms resting on the table. 

He watched, his agitation rising again as he saw her take in a shaky breath and release it just as shakily as her eyes watered. She didn’t say anything at first, just reached over to the envelope at her side, opened it and pulled out a bunch of papers. She looked at him and spoke before he handed them to him. 

‘Before I show you these. Please know you’re going to see things you may not want to see and it’s graphic. Also, please don’t think bad of me for this, I have never done something like this before and we, Aoi and I, swore we would never do something like this but I was left with literally no choice tonight, so I broke that oath.’ 

He slid his mug to the side out of his way and with a nod of understanding, he held out his hand to her, watching as she bit her lip and glanced at the floor before back at him, handing the papers over. He took them and reaching for his glasses, put them on before looking at the papers in his hands. Immediately he felt his rage start to burn hot. The fucking temporary make-up artist!?! 

As he looked over the texts, he couldn’t get over what his eyes were telling him. Aoi was creeping around on his wife!? As he looked through, sheet by sheet, he made sure to read every single text and look at every single photo. He did this because he wanted to make sure he could be as descriptive as possible when he started explaining to his guitarist, why he was receiving every single punch from him.

Ruki honestly couldn’t get over what would cause Aoi’s lapse in sanity and destroy, not only his marriage but also risk screwing up his daughters life, now that she would probably end up coming from a broken home. Ruki understood that there were plenty of kids who came from broken homes that grew to be wonderful and well rounded individuals but he also knew of a few who had some serious issues to deal with, thanks to it. Kai had been one of those people and the therapy hadn’t come cheap. Aoi had been there as well, as Kai had gone through his therapy and had born witness to how fucked Kai’s head had been while going through the process as he had, had years of shit that had been repressed. And yet, he had decided to risk putting his daughter through the same shit!? 

Also Makao! Fucking Makao!? Ruki looked over at Marianna and immediately he knew who he’d choose to have. Makao couldn’t hold a candle to Marianna. Marianna was stunningly gorgeous. Petite, fiery, compassionate, hilarious and loving. Then when it came to her looks, she was a head turner too, with hair the colour of embers and sky blue eyes that you could get lost in if you stared long enough. She had a body to die for, he had seen it when she had done a special pole performance on stage with them for Aoi’s birthday, to a few of their more risque songs, such as My Devil on The Bed, he remembered how everyone had found it difficult to keep their eyes from her and focus on their performances, much to Aoi’s displeasure but begrudging pride and the fans had loved her too. Marianna was a professional pole dancing instructor, using the form of dance as an exercise regime and teaching others how to as well. She was also professionally versed in various other forms of dance, from ball room to hip hop and she had the body to show for it. She curved and flared in all of the right places, with toned and defined lines but still maintaining a womanly appearance. 

Meanwhile on the other hand Makao was the complete opposite of Marianna. Makao had worked for them for about six months as a temporary make-up artist, due to their normal artist Sukina, taking time off for maternity leave. Makao had been pretty sure, but she was more like a carbon copy of every other woman on the street. To Ruki, there really hadn’t been any uniqueness too her, she was definitely a part off, what Ruki called, The Barbie Army. You could literally pick up a Makao, fifteen times over, while taking a casual stroll down the street. And bodily? Now that he had, unfortunately, seen her in her birthday suit, she was too thin. She literally looked as though she was skin and bones, Ruki was actually concerned for her health. He could just tell, that she was one of those women, that was constantly dieting, when they didn’t need too. He also knew from experience that personality wise, she was as shallow as a rain puddle, there was no substance to the woman and she had been extremely air headed. So in short, Makao and Marianna were literally like day and night and Ruki would rather have the night because the night was far more interesting and engaging. 

Shaking his head, he shoved the sheets away from him angrily, not wanting them anywhere near him any longer. This was absolute bullshit and he couldn’t remember the last time he had been this infuriated at any of his friends. He then got up and moved to Marianna’s side, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around the smaller woman tightly. His heart broke all over again when he felt her breath hitch, her body bow into him and arms clamp around him, as she finally let herself break down, her tears coming fast and hard. Ruki felt absolutely powerless to help her right now, all he could do was just hold her against him and let her get it out. He sighed quietly, as he made them sink to the floor and then pulled Marianna into his lap, rubbing her back in slow soothing circles and whispering calming words into her ear. She needed his comfort right now. He couldn’t do much at the moment but he could do this at least. 

‘I don’t understand any of this Takanori! Why would he do this and how the fuck did he meet this woman!?’ Marianna asked him through her cries. 

Ruki blinked quickly as he heard her speak his birth name for the first time, it sounded odd to him but it also sounded so forbidden in her accent that he couldn’t help but want her to say it over and over again. He was a sucker for accents. She had never used his real name because he had told her when they’d first met, that he preferred Ruki because that was what he was used too by then. But now, that’s all he wanted her to call him. He had actually known Marianna longer than the rest of the group, by about three years, she had been the first assistant that he had, had when his cosmetics brand had really started to pick up and he found he had need of one. 

She had come to Japan originally for school but had ended up staying and while trying to kick off her dance school and her own musical career, she had started to work for him. Eventually she had opened her school and had left his employ but by then they had been firm friends. The first time she met the rest of the group was when she had came out to one of their lives in support of him and he had walked her back stage, to spend the rest of the evening with him and the band. That was when Aoi had first taken notice of her and it wasn’t long before he had made his move. At first Ruki had been incredibly envious, having planned to finally admit how he truly felt about Marianna but he had let it go after he had seen how happy Marianna had been with Aoi and that was all that Ruki could hope for, for her. So he had boxed up his emotions in a mental box and shoved it to the back of his mind and moved on. But now, now that had changed. Ruki had entrusted Marianna to Aoi and he had destroyed her, if his soaked chest was anything to go by. But coming from his thoughts, he replied, noticing that her sobs were subsiding. 

‘I can’t tell you Marianna, I have no idea why he would be idiotic and shitty enough to do this and to you of all people. I can answer the question about how he met her though. She was a temp artist, that filled in for Sukina while she was on maternity leave. Her name is Makao Motomo and I have no idea what the hell Aoi is seeing in her. She’s shallow as all hell and likes to act as though she doesn’t have two brain cells to rub together. And clearly, she had no self-respect. I get a legitimate couple sending nudes to each other, that can be sexy and can be used as foreplay, but sending that shit to a married man, who you know is married is not cool.’ Ruki explained.

‘Wait, she knew? She knew he was married!?’ Marianna asked, pulling away from his chest and looking at him.

‘Yes she did. She asked Kai a few months after she started to work with us, whether Aoi was available. Kai told her straight, that no he definitely was not, he was married with a daughter. So she knew, which is why I say, no self respect whatsoever. I don’t know whether that makes this better or worse but there it is anyway.’ Ruki answered, rubbing away the tear tracks from her face, with his thumbs gently, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as it had fallen into her eyes. 

‘It makes it worse Takanori, so much worse. But thank you for telling me, I needed to know.’ She went to say more but then her phone started playing filth in the beauty loudly, as it vibrated on the table, moving around a little, on the tabletop. Aoi was calling her. 

Both she and Ruki jerked their heads to the table and the ringing phone, staring at it, Marianna in horror and Ruki in anger. 

‘Huh! He must have left his whore for the night and found my little present in the bedroom.’ Marianna said nonchalantly. 

‘Present in the bedroom?’ Ruki inquired looking at the woman that was still perched in his lap. 

‘Yep I made two copies of the texts. I took the first set and spread them on the bed along with a message of my own.’ Marianna answered, looking back at Ruki, ignoring her still ringing phone. 

‘Which said what exactly?’ 

‘It was simple really. I wrote I know and then left my wedding ring on the paper below the writing.’ Marianna replied, breathing a sigh of relief as her phone finally stopped ringing. 

Ruki looked down at the her hands in her lap and sure enough, her left hand was bare off her ring. Looking back at her he answered. ‘Simple and to the point. Best thing, why expend any more effort. You’re worth...’ Ruki said but was interrupted by his phone ringing this time. He and Marianna looked at each other again as Ruki reached into his PJ pocket and pulled his phone from it, scoffing and set it on the floor, pushing it away from him, as soon as he seen the display. Aoi. 

‘Now what was I saying? Oh yeah. You’re worth more than this. So much more. I probably should have just told you how I felt long ago, it would have saved you from all of this heartache.’ He said, his voice turning quiet ad thoughtful at the end. It wasn’t until he heard Marianna’s sharp gasp, that he realised that he had actually said the last part out loud, rather than thought it to himself. 

He stiffened as he slowly turned his head back to Marianna, scared of what he would see. But he was surprised as she looked at him, with a softness that he hadn’t seen in a long time. He recognized that softness, it was the look she used to level at Aoi. 

‘Ruki...what...what are you talking about?’ Marianna asked.

‘Marianna...no.’ He answered, shaking his head gently. 

‘No what Ruki?’ She asked her look getting heavy. 

‘I’m not going to talk about that right now. You’ve just experienced a monumental betrayal by the one you loved. I’m not going to muddy your waters anymore than they are right now. You’re emotionally driven currently, raw and hurting. You don’t need to hear anything about my thoughts and emotions concerning you at this moment.’ He answered, his voice soft, as he placed his hand on her face and stroked over her cheek with his thumb. 

‘No Ruki! On the contrary, I need to hear them right now. You can’t say something like that, as accidental as it may have been and expect a person to just ignore it and pretend like they hadn’t heard you.’ Marianna scolded harshly, making Ruki sigh because he knew she was right. She couldn’t pretend like she hadn’t heard something like that. 

‘Mari...’ He started but then stopped, sighing in frustration as he raked a hand through his hair, his heart pounding out of his chest. This was not what he wanted to do, not now and not like this! He had thought he would never have the chance to tell her, but now he did and of course the timing could not be any worse, given the reason why she was even in his lap right now. 

‘What Ruki? Stop stalling!’ 

He sighed again, as the weight of the situation and his emotion, felt almost suffocating but she would lose patience with him soon and he knew her tolerance for bullshit was at it’s absolute lowest right now and he didn’t want to torture her, like her own husband had done. 

‘Mari...to put it bluntly. I fell in love with you, a very long time ago but never had the balls to come out and tell you and I don’t know why. Then, the day I had finally gotten the courage to tell you, you and Aoi step into the dressing room and announce your new status. I was too late. So, I locked those emotions away and shoved them to the back of my mind and left you to do your thing with Aoi. All that I had cared about was your happiness and it seemed that Aoi brought that for you, so I settled and forced myself to move forward and not encroach on you both and continued to just be your friend.’ He explained, his voice shaking the entire time, making him curse himself. 

‘Goddammit Ruki! Why the hell didn’t you just tell me! I’ve always loved you, you fucking idiot! But I never told you because you never gave me any indication that you wanted anything more than just friendship! So I assumed that you didn’t feel the same! Aoi wouldn’t have happened, if you had just given me, even a small hint to wanting something more. Hell I would have jumped at you and took over from there! Aoi happened because I thought you didn’t want anything else with me, so I moved on and began something with him. Don’t get me wrong, my feelings were very, very real for Aoi. I did love him to death and beyond but never, never as much as I loved you!’ Marianna ranted as she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

‘Um...I, I don’t actually know what to say to that. Mari, I didn’t know, if I had of thought, then I would have done the same as you and snapped you up in the space of a breath.’ Ruki defended, glaring at her with equal fervor. 

‘Well….Well...then we both fucked up didn’t we!’ She fired back, leading to a silent staring contest, as they both glared at one another.

‘Yes, I suppose we did. But now isn’t the time to be talking about this. You need to heal and get back on steady ground again. If, after some time, you still want to discuss this, then I will make the time for us to do so. You’re probably going to be divorcing Aoi here soon and you’re going to need a clear mind and be as stress free as possible during that, because it will drag you across the coals. I will be there every step of the way though and I’ll support you and Luna. I want you to know, one hundred percent, I do not and will not condone Aoi’s behavior towards you both and he’ll find that out tomorrow, as soon as I get to the studio.’ Ruki finally said after a long period of silence.

‘I’ll be heading to an attorney tomorrow. I’m not going to give Aoi a chance to explain himself or to try and worm his way out of this. If he wants that homewrecker of his so badly, then he can fucking have her. I don’t give chances when it comes to adultery and infidelity. The vows were forsaking all others and ‘till death do us part. He broke all of his vows, so he doesn’t deserve to still have a wife. And after the way he has treated Luna lately, he probably doesn’t deserve to be her father any longer either.’ Marianna replied, leaning back into Ruki and resting her head on his shoulder with a sad sigh. 

Ruki went rigid as he heard her last sentence. The way he had treated Luna? 

‘Marianna, how has he been treating Luna Ray?’ He asked, his anger coming back again. 

‘Well...I mean...never mind, I’m probably over reacting.’ Marianna said, sitting up and pulling away from Ruki, but he grabbed her and held her in place. 

‘Marianna, don’t act like that. You can’t say shit like that and expect that my question wouldn’t be the first thing out of my mouth. What’s going on? I was there when that little girl was born, I was your damned birthing partner because Aoi was off in Korea, doing a photoshoot for Taujan and couldn’t be with you. I watched her come into this world and I’ll be damned if she is going to be treated badly and I not know about it. It may not be my place at all, I’m not her parent but I can’t help being protective, not after seeing her first breath, cutting her cord and being the first to hold her, while the docs cleaned you up. I may have done at Aoi’s behest and to stop you driving yourself to the hospital but that doesn’t change the feelings.’ He scolded, watching as Marianna nodded. 

‘I guess you’re right. Well, he’s been shitty with her for the past few months. One night, shortly after all of this began, he came home late as usual and in a really foul mood. Well, Lu, got really excited at seeing him because she had won an award in nursery and wanted to show him. Well she jumped up on to the couch beside him and was bouncing a little, trying to get his attention and I dunno what the hell broke in his brain but he told her to fuck off and shoved her hard and she tumbled off the couch and hit her head on the floor, it wasn’t a horrible bump but a bump none the less and she had started crying. I came rushing in from the kitchen, where I was washing up from dinner and asked her what happened and she told me that daddy cursed at her and pushed her really hard and she fell.’ She paused here and Ruki felt his teeth absolutely grind against one another, almost painfully. What. The. Fuck!? This was so NOT ok. But he held his tongue as she started to speak again. 

‘Well, I lost my shit Ruki and God forgive me but...but I hit him with a full force slap and flipped out at him. I told him that if he ever, ever took his temper out on Luna again for absolutely no reason that his ass would be out of the house faster than he could blink. After that, he just stopped interacting with her completely. Any time she would come into the same room as him, he would immediately get up and go where she wasn’t. It screwed her up Ruki, how I know is that it finally culminated today. I got a call that I had to pick her up from nursery early because she had been suspended for hitting another child really hard and then hitting her teacher, when she tried to discipline her for it. She has never hit anyone before, never. She knows that, that is not ok and that is a terrible thing to do to someone.’ She paused again, taking a few calming breaths as she recounted all of this. Ruki, still staying silent, waited for her to continue. 

‘So I sat down with her earlier and asked her why she had done what she did and she explained that she was acting out because she was sad and upset. She thinks her dad doesn’t love her anymore Ruki because he doesn’t play with her, cuddle her, read to her or do anything else that he used to with her. He completely ignores her entirely and it’s broken her little heart. Well he came in right as she and I were both crying our eyes out and asked what was wrong. I yelled at him and told he was what was wrong, explaining what had happened today and why. And I’ll be damned Ruki, he had no expression on his face at all, his eyes were completely emotionless and he just turned around again and walked out without saying so much as a word to either of us and straight to his mistress. So, I calmed Luna, put her to bed after dinner and that’s when I went through his computer and found the messages and here we are. Luna sleeping on your couch and me crying in your lap, on your kitchen floor, telling you about the hell that has been the past months.’ She finished, heaving a sorrowful sigh. 

‘I don’t want you leaving my sight. Either of you. If you still want to go to your mothers holiday house, that’s fine, I’ll obviously let you go. But if you were just planning to do that because you didn’t want to burden me, then forget about it. You two are not a burden and you can both stay with me for as long as you need too or until you find your own place. I’m leaving this apartment in two days to head back to my place on the outskirts of the city, you can both come with me if you want too. I would suggest using this place, but it’s only one bedroom. At least at my house, Luna will have her own room and you will have one too, should you decide to use it. Or you can stay in the same room as me, no funny business I promise, just like here if it helps I don’t care, as long as I know you both have a quiet place to recover. How long is Luna suspended from school?’ 

‘Two weeks from tomorrow, why?’ 

‘I was going to offer to take her with me each morning and drop her off for you, if you can collect her again, once she starts back. I don’t mind doing it, I have to make the trip anyway. I only stayed here the past week because I had a lot to do, both with the band and with Vital, so it was just easier.’ 

‘Ruki, you shouldn’t have to do that. You’re not...you’re not her father, I can’t expect that from you. To not only shelter us but to do school runs as well. I don’t want to put that responsibility on you.’ 

‘You’re not Mari...I putting it on myself. I can handle it and I may not be her father, but I sure as hell wish I was now. This shit would have never happened otherwise. You both would have been my queens and treated as such. I can’t get over all of this. So, no, I don’t mind doing it. I don’t fucking see Aoi getting off his bitch long enough to do any of this, especially with how he’s treated Luna and you lately. I know you’re strong and independent but that doesn’t mean that you can’t accept a little help from those close to you. Now enough talking. It’s getting late and I have to be at the studio in the morning early, lets go to bed yeah?’ He replied, explaining himself at length because he felt she needed to understand fully that this was not a burden to him, it was something that needed done. 

‘Yeah. That sounds good actually, I’m so exhausted. But I think that’s just because of my emotional train wreck tonight. Either way, sleep would be good.’ 

‘Then come on, lets go. My bed is comfy as hell by the way, I have to have...’ He trailed of as his phone trilled again, vibrating across the floor as it rang. Looking at the caller ID, he seen that it was Kai...oh boy. He answered it cautiously. 

‘Moshi, moshi Kai?’ 

 

‘Ruki! Do you know where Marianne is!?! Aoi just called. Apparently he’s tried calling everyone but couldn’t get you. He’s asking everyone if they know where she is because I guess he came home tonight and she and Luna were gone. Drawers emptied and no note or explanation.’

‘She left with no note or explanation huh? Sure about that Kai?’ 

‘Well that’s what Aoi’s told all of us, why?’ 

‘She did leave a note Kai. Along with about thirty pages of texts, that she found and printed out, between him and his mistress. She left him because he’s been cheating on her for the past few months Kai and he’s turned into a complete asshole, when it comes to her and Luna.’ 

‘HE DID WHAT!?!’ Kai yelled furiously, so loud that Marianna could hear him clearly and Ruki had to yank the phone from his ear. 

‘You heard me Kai. He’s been cheating on her and had also been treating her and Luna like shit.’ Ruki repeated and after getting the go ahead from Marianna, explained the whole thing to Kai. 

After a while, he was finally able to finish telling the other man, which had been difficult because Kai had kept interrupting, his rage bubbling over at certain points. Kai was particularly sensitive, when it came to his feelings on things like this because it was basically what his dad had done to his mom and ultimately what lead to their divorce. 

‘So, yeah. Don’t worry though, she’s with me. Both of them are. They’re crashing at the apartment tonight and tomorrow and most likely will be coming back to the house with me. Don’t open your mouth to Aoi though, about any of this, I’ll be dealing with him tomorrow. Feel free to join in then. But for now, as far as he knows, you are as clueless as everyone else ok?’ Ruki replied to Kai, then removing the phone from his face and covering the speaker, he told Marianna to head on to bed and that he’d be in, in a few. She had nodded and hugged him, getting up from his lap, and leaving the kitchen to make her way to the bedroom. He placed the phone back up to his ear as Kai started to speak again. 

‘I am a brick wall dude. Your house is a bit far out though, would it maybe not be better to have her closer to the city, due to Luna’s school and such, well when Luna goes back. I mean, if you don’t want to house them, or she doesn’t want to be that far out, I have plenty of room in my place as well and I have absolutely no problem putting a roof over their heads either.’ 

‘I don’t mind at all, having them with me but I’ll give her the option Kai and let her decide. That’s decent of you dude, offering your place as well though. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it, no matter what she decides to do.’ 

‘Of course man. Hits too close to home for me, to not offer my place. But more than that, I love Marianna and Luna to bits, in a platonic fashion of course, but love none the less.’ 

‘Yep...there’s A LOT of that going around right now. Unfortunately not from the source that it’s meant to come from but anyway, I’m going to head to bed but I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?’

‘Yeah of course. But wait..isn’t your apartment a one bedroom?’ Kai asked curiously.

‘Yeah and?’ Ruki questioned, giving his phone some serious side eye, as if Kai could see his look.

‘Well your back can’t handle a couch so...where’s Marianna and Luna sleeping?’ 

‘Luna is on the couch.’ 

‘So, where’s Marianna sleeping?’ 

‘My room.’ 

‘Then where the fuck are you sleeping?’ Kai asked in confusion. 

‘Also my room.’ 

‘What, like on the floor or something?’ 

‘No, the bed.’ Ruki said, his tone giving off some serious what the fuck vibes. Just where was this conversation headed, he wondered.

‘Then are you having Marianna sleep on the floor!?’ Kai asked aghast. 

‘Why the hell would I make a WOMAN sleep on the floor!? I’m not a dick! No, she’s also sleeping in the bed.’ 

‘TOGETHER!? You’re sleeping together!?’ Kai yelled. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘But that’s...that’s weird though.’ 

‘Why’s it weird Kai?’ Ruki asked, glaring at his phone now. The hell was wrong with his drummer?

‘Because you’re a man and woman and you’re sharing a bed together.’ 

‘Kai...the fuck is wrong with you? Are you insinuating that two members of the opposite sex can’t share a bed, without something going on? I didn’t realise we were in high school and that we were a pair of horny teenagers. I don’t like the insinuation that you think that I’m going to put the moves on Marianna, or that she’s going to put them on me. Dude, two fully grown and mature adults can share a bed and just sleep you know! Hell, two adults can also share a bed and cuddle if they want, without fucking each other.’ 

‘Uh...no...no not at all! I just think it’s weird personally. But you know, if you’re both comfortable enough with each other and can do that, then that’s cool. I’d personally feel awkward as hell, that’s all I was meaning.’ Kai replied hastily, back peddling. 

‘Well, we are. You’re forgetting that Marianna and I are very close and have known each other for years. It really isn’t a thing for us. But I could see why it could be for others. Anyway, I’m going to get off of here, I’m tired and need sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Kai.’ Ruki replied with a sigh, letting the whole thing drop, he was too tired to argue this.

‘Yeah, yeah sure. See you tomorrow Ruki. Tell Marianna I said hi and that I’m sorry that she’s going through this right now. Goodnight dude.’ 

‘Will do.’ Ruki said and then hung up the phone and made is way out of the kitchen, shutting off the lights as he went. He would clear the tea stuff up in the morning, he was too tired to do it now. 

As he walked through his apartment, he stopped in the living room to check on Luna, who was sleeping soundly, Coron still dutifully curled up beside her and they were both snoring lightly. He smiled and walked over to the slumbering girl and brushed her bangs out of her face, then pulled the blanket back over her as she had kicked it off her at some point in her sleep. He looked at her for a few more moments, Marianna’s words coming back to him about what Aoi had done to the child and he felt his heart clench in his chest. No wonder she had clung to him for dear life earlier. She hadn’t been getting any fatherly affection what so ever, in the past months and it made him so fucking mad, that he wanted to punch something. Preferably Luna’s so called father. Well, all the more reason to fuck Aoi up tomorrow. He sighed and with one last glance at the little girl and a pat to Coron’s head, Ruki shut off the lamp and made his way out of the living room, down the hall and into his bedroom, where Marianna was already under the fluffy duvet with her back to him and her robe laid across the bottom of the bed. Immediately having to shake his thoughts from his head. She and her robe looked almost too perfect in and on his bed. He knew he shouldn’t have opened the Pandora's box of his emotions, in relation to her but he had anyway and this was the result. The emotions made more strong, now that she had confessed to feeling the same for basically the same amount of time. Oh hell, the next few weeks to months were going to be difficult to get through. Especially if she did end up staying with him for the long term. But he’d push through. He shut his mind off from everything then, plugged his phone into it’s charger and shut of the bedroom lamps, then slipped into bed beside Marianna, releasing a sigh as he felt his body relax and the heat of his companions body as it radiated towards him. He closed his eyes, expecting Marianna to be asleep already but opened them in surprise as she spoke quietly. 

‘Ruki?’ 

‘Yeah Mari?’ 

‘I don’t wanna make you feel weird or anything and if it is too weird for you, then it’s ok but do you think I could lay against you?’ She asked, her voice nervous and a little embarrassed. 

Ruki let out a rush of breath at her request but knew what his answer was right away. He reached over and rolled her over, then pulled her into him, shifting a little bit so that she could lay her head on his chest. Once she was situated, he wrapped an arm around her, his other hand falling to her head gently, so that he could stroke her hair in a soothing manner. She felt good in his arms, almost as though she was made for him and it felt so incredibly natural to lie with her like this. 

‘Get some sleep Mari. The night is short and dawn comes quick.’ He said softly as he closed his eyes once more, tightening his jaw when he felt her place her leg over him, to settle in between his legs. He understood she was just getting comfortable but it was difficult for him, to not feel the intimacy of the action with intensity. 

This? This is what Aoi gave up? The chance to have this woman lie with him like this every night, either naked or clothed. Insane. Aoi absolutely had to have lost all hold on reality and his sanity, that’s all the reason that Ruki could think off, that would make a man stupid enough to let this go. Aoi was a fucking idiot and he would make sure the man knew it. It was with this thought that Ruki fell asleep, Marianna snuggled into him closely, enclosed in the safety of his arms. Arms, that if he had his way, she would never leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> Aoi Love, because I was so mean to him in this, he's also my faux love, second only to our wonderful Ruki.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Shiroyama%20Yuu/Aoi/c77bade70322c1791b94fb2ea2b96d31_zpsqt2hm0xl.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Have a GiF too: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Shiroyama%20Yuu/Aoi/a38bd7afebee2d09ac4cdc640b3ee4d4_zps0tesdo88.gif.html)  
> 


End file.
